


mare nostrum

by bertie



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertie/pseuds/bertie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What is it?” He asks, even though he knows the answer.</p><p>The man he’s with grins. “A very rare specimen.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lots of love to [gwinny3k](http://gwinny3k.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for letting me bounce ideas around and ask her opinion on about 1 million things and also giving me the title :)
> 
> officially being marked as completed but left unfinshed

Wilson really hadn’t expected to be given a gift after insulting the CEO of Hunter & Ryan Investment but he realizes that it is in fact happening when he passes through a door leading into a small, clean warehouse. It’s also well insulated because there’s no chill biting through his suit. But what sits in the middle of the warehouse is the important part.

A massive acrylic tank—thirty feet tall and twenty feet wide—glitters in the expensive lighting. It’s cylindrical to promote movement, but the creature inside the tank isn’t moving very much.

“What is it?” He asks, even though he knows the answer.

The man he’s with grins. “A very rare specimen.”

“Is it alright?” He moves closer to the tank and notices how it’s tail flicks agitatedly.

“Oh, yes. Just adjusting to its surroundings.”

Wilson nods. “I think I’ll allow it some time to get used to it’s new home and come back later.”

As they leave, he looks over his shoulder to see a flash of dark hair.

>>>>

He comes by the warehouse every few days, and each time the creature seems to continue warming to him. Eventually, when he’s just sitting in the comfortable chair he had brought in, the creature uncurls completely and ventures a little closer to him. It’s obviously male, with a lean torso and a long, lean tail. His eyes are blue like the top layer of the ocean on a sunny day, and his tail matches but if the light catches it just right a flash of green will appear. His dark hair is short but the water lifts it slightly as he swims. Wilson stays still, just breathing and watching the merman investigate him. He’s not completely sure how to communicate to the creature that he’s not going to harm him.

But at the slightest movement, the merman panics. The sheer terror on his face tells Wilson all he needs to know. He stands, making his hands plainly visible, and backs away from the tank. He leaves the warehouse with the merman cowering in the farthest part of the tank, his tail slicing through the water.

When he returns a few days later, the merman’s tail looks dull and rough. He seems lethargic, only barely lifting his head to look at Wilson. He does smile though, just slightly, before curling back up on the floor of the tank. Wilson already has the caretakers on the phone.

But he is not soothed when he sees how the merman is handled. Two divers are sent into the tank to prod the merman to the surface with skinny clubs. One of them digs it into the merman’s ribs and he hisses, teeth bared and fins rising up. They get him to the top of the tank and he starts thrashing when they start pushing and pulling him out of the water. Wilson starts forward to interfere, but they keep him back. He watches the merman tire himself out as they carry him down the stairs and deposit him on a gurney. They cart him off to a small room and shut the door and Wilson sinks down into his chair.

He doesn’t want to stress the merman any more than necessary so he saves his outburst for after they’ve placed him back in the tank and given him their results. He’s malnourished and stressed from the environment change, and Wilson feels his stomach turn over thinking that he’s allowed this to go on for nearly two weeks. He tells them to get out of his sight and not return to the warehouse unless they’re asked.

Wilson gives the merman a deeply apologetic look before he leaves, but the merman is curled up tightly on the floor of the tank with his back to the room.

>>>>

He comes back to the warehouse the next afternoon with a box of things he hopes will indicate his intentions. The merman is resting on the bottom of the tank with his back curled along the wall. His pale skin is mottled with bruises from his poor handling, but he sits up when Wilson comes closer.

He takes off his jacket and lays it on the chair before rolling up his sleeves. He climbs the stairs that wrap around the side and back of the tank and watches the merman regard him warily from the bottom. He sits the box at his feet as he gets the key to unlock the large opening on the top of the tank. He slides the door back and peers down into the water. The merman is still at the bottom, looking up at him.

Wilson bends down to retrieve a plastic container from the box. He opens the lid and sees the merman perk up almost immediately. He picks out a few pieces of fish and drops them into the water. They sink slowly but before one can even reach the bottom the merman shoots out to grab it. He tastes it hesitantly at first but then finishes it quickly. He gets another piece and sticks it right in his mouth this time. Wilson drops more fish into the water before closing the container and moving on to the rest of the box’s contents.

He tosses a few diving rings and weights into the water and then follows them with an antique brooch, a silver spoon, and a pearl necklace. When he’s done, he takes the box back down the stairs and leaves the top of the tank open. He sits down in his chair and watches the merman approach the toys. He knocks them around curiously, seeming delighted when they sink back down to the floor. When he notices the necklace, brooch, and spoon, he swims over investigate and bring them back to his preferred spot. Already he seems to be feeling better.

Wilson’s research on fish and mermaids has yielded a lot of helpful information. He calls the inept caretakers and tells them to have rocks and plants sourced or made and put in the tank as soon as possible. They waffle and try to skirt the subject, saying that any objects in the tank would obstruct Wilson’s view of the merman. He presses further and resorts to threats to get them to agree. The next day he meets them at the warehouse and is pleased to see the beautiful plants and rocks they have for him.

The merman is excited to see Wilson, grinning and darting from the top of the tank to the bottom, but his face crumples when he sees the men behind him. Wilson tries to communicate to him that they’re not here to examine him or hurt him, but the merman almost looks betrayed when the divers get in the water. He exhausts himself quickly, trying to fight back down to the bottom to collect his brooch and spoon and necklace, but they finally scoop him out and place him in a much smaller holding tank. He curls his tail around himself and lies quietly. Wilson takes the trinkets and diving toys they get off from the bottom and he offers the little gifts to the merman. He doesn’t get anything out of him but he drops them in the water anyway. The merman cradles them close and runs his thumb over the brooch.

Wilson splits his time between monitoring the installation of the plants and sitting with the merman. He smiles and talks to him, trying to comfort him any way he can. It seems to work because the merman blows little bubbles at him occasionally and smiles like he hasn’t before.

“You’re going to be back in your tank soon,” he says, resting his fingers against the acrylic. “You’re being very well-behaved. I’ll try to bring you another present tomorrow.”

Before the men can touch the smaller tank, Wilson demands that they treat the merman more carefully and kindly. He attempts to tell the merman that they aren’t going to hurt him when they take him out of the water. The merman doesn’t struggle as hard and when Wilson hushes him softly, he calms even further. When he’s in the water and sees all of his new additions, he swims laps around the tank and then stops to grin at Wilson. He nods at him and the merman darts down to hide his trinkets in a little alcove of rocks. Wilson goes up the stairs to toss in his diving toys and laughs when he sees the merman go after them excitedly.

“When I come back tomorrow, I’ll bring you some new kinds of fish.”

He thinks for a moment that he saw the merman nod before he darted off to weave through the new plants. He shakes it off and ushers the men out to the parking lot, locking up securely with the new lock and key he had made the day before. His threats are well received and they are all gone in less than a minute. Wilson climbs in his car and heads home to do more research before going to the fish market for tomorrow’s breakfast.

>>>>

He arrives midmorning with a container full of perfectly sliced fish and two new gifts for the merman. When he gets inside, he can see the merman sleeping curled up on a flat, smooth rock. As he draws nearer, his footsteps wake the merman and he looks up excitedly. He follows Wilson as he climbs the stairs and hangs down a few feet as he waits for him to open the top of the tank. He drops down a few chunks of fish but when the merman looks up for more, he sits the next piece on the edge of the tank. He taps the water like he saw a lot of aquatic animal trainers do to get them to surface, and takes a few steps back.

Slowly, the merman inches closer. His tail glitters in the lighting; green flashing through the blue. He emerges hesitantly, his dark hair sticking to his forehead, and stares at Wilson.

“I just wanted to see you,” he offers as explanation.

He nods towards the fish. “Keep eating.”

The merman looks at the fish and reaches out for it carefully. He watches Wilson as he does it so Wilson makes a point of showing his hands.

“I have no desire to hurt you. I want you to be happy.”

It seems to comfort him slightly because he eats the fish and looks at Wilson expectantly. Wilson sets another piece on the edge of the tank. They’ll work up to him taking it from Wilson’s hand. He continues to eat there at the surface, his eyes studying Wilson constantly.

“Can you understand me?” Wilson asks, offering the last piece of fish.

The merman nods, sticking the fish in his mouth.

“Can you speak?”

He shakes his head.

“We’ll have to figure something out. How do you communicate with your own kind?”

He holds up his hands.

“You sign to each other?”

He nods again.

“We’ll make it work,” Wilson tells him, and the merman smiles shyly.

Wilson digs in his pocket and brings out his new gifts for the merman. He has a gold tie clip with a diamond embedded on one end and a simple silver bracelet. The merman’s tail flicks excitedly through the water, and he’s starting to smile.

“This is just for you to keep with your other things, but I’d like you to wear this one if you want,” Wilson says, and the merman nods.

He gestures for his left hand and the merman sticks it out eagerly. He fastens the bracelet around his thin wrist and then offers him the tie clip. He takes it from Wilson’s hand without thinking and admires it with a big smile.

“Will you let me touch your hand?” Wilson asks gently, holding his hand out.

The merman looks unsure for a moment before glancing down at his bracelet. His tail curls up slightly in the water. But then he extends his arm slowly and rests his hand in Wilson’s. His hand is small and delicate, trembling slightly, but Wilson is thrilled that he trusts him so much.

The piercing sound of Wilson’s cell phone makes the merman jerk backwards. Wilson holds up his hands and soothes him so he doesn’t dart away. Soon, the noise ends but the merman still looks startled. He’s shaking, cradling his tie clip close to his body, so Wilson backs up against the railing.

“You can go back down if you’d like,” Wilson offers, but then the merman does something surprising.

He holds out his hand, the same one Wilson held just a minute before, and looks at him almost pleadingly. Wilson brings his hand up to cradle it gently, and the merman seems to relax.

“Do you like that?” He asks.

The merman nods. His dark hair has started to curl as it dries, and Wilson wishes he could run his fingers through it, to feel if it’s as soft as it looks. But he refrains, and instead brings his other hand up to carefully brush his fingertips over the back of the merman’s hand. He shivers as if it tickled him and smiles sweetly. Wilson smiles back.


	2. Chapter 2

Wilson finds himself eager to get to the warehouse every day now. He takes Tupperware containers of fish with him and occasionally a gift of something shiny and beautiful. He buys a big dictionary of American Sign Language in hopes that some of the merman’s gestures will translate. He sits at the top of stairs and the merman leans on the edge of the tank, taking pieces of fish from Wilson’s fingers. He’ll bring up his diving toys and offer them to Wilson, who will toss them back into the water for him to chase.

“What’s your name?” Wilson asks.

The merman is fiddling with his bracelet, but stops and opens his mouth. His throat works as he makes a short, lively sound that no human could ever mimic. Wilson doesn’t say that. He smiles at him instead.

“That’s a lovely name. Is it alright if we decide on something I can say?”

He gets a nod out of him and they spend the next half hour picking out a name. Finally they both agree on _James_. They practice signing it back and forth and Wilson finds himself addicted to that smile.

Everyday before Wilson has to leave, James reaches for him and Wilson will hold his hand for a minute or two. Now James will let him stroke the underside of his arm lightly, but never near his armfin.

“I’ll be back tomorrow. Do you want me to bring any specific fish?” Wilson asks.

James nods and starts signing. Wilson translates as quickly as he can with his dictionary.

_More of the orange one please._

Wilson smiles. “Alright. The orange one is salmon.”

He signs it after he says it and James nods again, signing it back. He signs again quickly.

_Thank you._

_You’re welcome,_ Wilson replies.

James grins and dives under the water so Wilson can close the door on the top of the tank. He follows Wilson down the stairs and settles on his favorite rock, watching him intently. Wilson turns down the lights for him and comes back over to rest his hand against the acrylic. James darts forward to line up their hands and his smile is incredible.

Wilson smiles back because that’s all he can do through six-inch acrylic but he hopes maybe soon he can do more.

>>>>

When he can fit it into his schedule, Wilson takes a SCUBA certification class. He wants so badly to be in James’s comfort zone, where he’s most himself. Until then, James seems content to lean on the edge of the tank, eat fish, and sign to to him.

He doesn’t eat much one morning, pushing away only his third piece of fish. Wilson asks him what’s wrong but he shies away, shaking his head.

"Tell me," Wilson says, gentle and hopefully encouraging. "I want to help you."

James brings his tail around, and what Wilson sees makes his blood run cold. A large, jagged scar runs down the side of his tail, cutting through the beautiful turquoise scales.

“How did it happen?” Wilson asks, gentle and hopefully encouraging.

James tells him how humans captured him; how he dodged a harpoon but had the side of his tail sliced open. It incapacitated him and he was scooped up in a huge fishing net, forced to watch his mother die. He nearly died of blood loss, and his recovery was long and painful, but the scientists kept him alive in a building full of other merpeople from different parts of the world. Most of them died of stress and improper care. But James was strong even though he knew his life was forever changed.

 _I’m glad I stayed alive to meet you,_ he signs, and Wilson can’t breathe for a moment.

 _I’m glad too,_ Wilson replies.

_But my tail hurts sometimes. It didn’t heal properly._

Wilson was hoping that he wouldn’t have to see those inept scientists ever again, but seeing how stiffly James moves, he thinks that he’ll have to get over it for an hour. But as he’s scrolling through his contacts for the number, he comes across his own doctor. He dials the number and asks him to come to the warehouse’s address with pain relief. James looks confused so Wilson explains.

“I’m going to get my doctor to look over all your files and see if he can help you. He’s very kind and won’t treat you as badly as those other men did. I’ll be here the entire time and you have control over what happens and what doesn’t. Does that sound alright?”

James nods.

“I’ll fill up your smaller tank and we’ll get you in there before he arrives.”

He nods again, and Wilson starts down the stairs. He feels eyes on him as he fills the smaller holding tank but stays relaxed. He doesn’t want James to know he’s nervous.

“Is it alright if I carry you down to the tank?” Wilson asks, holding out his hands.

 _What about your clothes?_ James touches his own chest.

“I have more than enough shirts, and your health is more important.”

James nods slightly after a moment. Wilson draws closer and guides James’s arms around his neck. James tucks the fin on his back down against his skin and nods when Wilson wraps one arm around his back. He dips his other arm under the water to scoop up James’s tail.

His tail is smooth and slick against Wilson’s skin. James pulls the rest of it out of the tank himself and settles against Wilson’s chest, tightening his arms around his neck.

“I won’t let you fall,” Wilson says, and James nods as if to say _I trust you._

He takes the stairs carefully, and does his best to not jostle him too much. Any rough movement elicits a soft whimper, causing James to curl his fingers into Wilson’s shirt. Wilson wants to kiss him, soothe him but he knows that would be inappropriate. He lifts James over the edge of his smaller tank and eases him into the water. It’s a bit warmer than his usual water temperature, but it seems to relax him somewhat.

James floats at the surface for a while, watching Wilson as he collects his files to show the doctor. His phone chimes and Wilson picks it up before going over to the tank.

“I’m going outside to speak with my doctor and then hopefully we’ll come in soon to see you.”

He nods, and Wilson takes his hand gently, kissing his knuckles.

“You’re going to be fine.”

Wilson turns and walks toward the door, looking back to see James sink below the water to rest on the bottom of the tank. He hopes he can help him.

The doctor is open to the idea after he reads all the files. He says he will read up on the anatomy of marine life but until then he can give James some relief from his pain. James is relatively calm when faced with Wilson’s doctor. He offers up his tail to be examined and only hisses slightly when he’s caused pain. Wilson takes his hand and strokes it in an attempt to distract him.

James is given a shot of cortisone directly into his tail and he whines so pitifully Wilson wishes he could take his pain away. The doctor instructs Wilson on how to give him injections of a lower dose pain medication if he has any pain that isn’t as extreme.

Wilson walks the doctor out of the warehouse and sees him off with several handshakes as thanks. When he returns, James looks drowsy.

“Is it alright if you stay in this tank for a day or so until you’re feeling better? I don’t want you to be stuck at the bottom of the big tank and unable to swim up to the surface.”

James nods, resting his head on his arm on the edge of the tank.

“I’ll leave your container of fish in case you get hungry later. And I’ll come by early tomorrow to check on you. I hope you feel better,” Wilson says, and James smiles slightly.

_Thank you._

“You’re welcome. I’ll see you in the morning.”

He turns the lights down and, when James reaches out for him, he goes back to the tank. He holds James’s hand, stroking it gently, until he seems to drift off. Wilson carefully strokes a lock of hair out of his face, and James glances up at him slowly.

“Why don’t you lie down so you can rest? I’ll be back first thing in the morning and I’ll bring you something to make you feel better, okay?”

James nods again and sits back in the water, sliding under the surface. He curls his tail around himself and closes his eyes. Wilson leaves quietly, locking up and double-checking the lock just to be sure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilson has a surprise for James.
> 
> James has a surprise for Wilson.
> 
> And they have sex.

Unlocking the door to the warehouse, Wilson hears loud splashing coming from inside. He throws open the door and rushes in, terrified of what he could find.

The floor around the smaller tank is soaked and James’s tail is thrashing in the water. Wilson throws everything in the chair and strips off his jacket as he runs to the tank. He can see James tossing around in the water and knocks loudly on the side of the tank to try and get his attention. His eyes fly open and he surges out of the water, gasping for breath. Wilson reaches for him but doesn’t touch him in case he doesn’t react well. But James leans out of the tank and wraps his arms around Wilson’s neck, burying his face in his shoulder. He’s trembling and sobbing, fingers curling and uncurling in Wilson’s shirt.

“It’s all right, darling, you’re safe now. I’m here, I’ve got you,” he murmurs, holding James around his waist and stroking his hair.

He doesn’t care that he’s now dripping wet; he just wants to comfort James any way he’s able. He would get in the tank with him if he asked. After a moment, James pushes him away gently, wiping his face with the back of his hand. Wilson goes over to the chair to retrieve the fish and pulls James’s new present out of his suit jacket. He slips it into his pocket before going back to the tank.

James has sunk to the bottom, his face in his hands and shoulders shaking. Wilson kneels in front of him and presses his hand against the acrylic. A beat passes before James reaches out and lines their hands up. He smiles slightly and Wilson can relax.

Wilson drags the chair over so he can sit beside the tank and James can rest against the wall, eating out of the Tupperware.

“I have two things for you today,” he says, and James’s ears perk.

He pulls out another necklace, gold this time, and James’s eyes widen. He looks at Wilson and his lips curl up into a delighted smile. Wilson offers it to him and he takes it gently, bringing it close to his face to inspect.

“Now,” Wilson begins, taking his phone out. “You can say no to this if you don’t approve.”

James inches closer, putting another piece of fish in his mouth. Wilson tilts his phone and turns it around for James to see.

“I’m having this built on the roof of my building. There will be a twelve-foot deep end and a shallow area for you to rest on. Do you like it?”

James nods and grins, his tail splashing the surface of the water.

“I’m going to have a building built around it that can be opened to allow sunlight inside but will protect you from bad weather. If you’d like, you’re welcome to come stay in my apartment with me. My bathtub is plenty large enough for you to rest comfortably, but you wouldn’t have the movement like you have in your large tank.”

_I want to stay with you,_ James signs excitedly.

Wilson smiles and James starts signing again.

_There’s a legend that any merperson that leaves the water for an extended amount of time will develop legs. I’ve never been brave enough to test it. Will you help me?_

“Of course. Yes. Let me get some towels for you,” Wilson says, jumping up from his seat.

He retrieves all the towels he can find and comes back to find James leaning eagerly out of the tank. He laughs and sets the towels down on the chair. He wraps his arms around James’s back and lifts him easily from the tank. Wilson pushes the towels out the way and sits him in the chair. James reaches for a towel and dries his face, rubbing it over his hair until it sticks up wildly. Wilson laughs and unfolds another towel, wrapping it around his shoulders.

“We’ll have your rocks and plants transferred to the pool when it’s completed. You’ll be very safe there with me, and you won’t be so lonely. We’ll have fresh fish delivered every day and if you want to explore other foods, we can—oh.”

James grins at his tail, the scales starting to recede already. His armfins have disappeared, leaving the faintest trace of blue on his forearm, and his dorsal fin is shrinking against his back. As the scales on his waist begin to fade and creep closer to his hips, James grabs for a towel. Wilson keeps his eyes on James’s face for both of their sanity and comfort.

“We won’t run into anyone when we get to my building and then we can get you some clothes if you want them.”

James nods. When his tail is no longer resting on the ground in front of them, James lifts his legs and laughs, spreading his toes.

_I didn’t know it was that easy. I think my mother just never wanted me to get hurt if I ventured too far away._

He looks at Wilson.

_Can you help me walk?_

“Of course. But don’t push yourself,” he says, and helps James stand.

James holds onto his towel and wobbles precariously on his feet. But when he steadies himself he grins up at Wilson, laughing delightedly. Wilson smiles, holding onto one of James’s hands.

“Go slowly. Don’t rush.”

He takes a careful step forward and smiles when it’s successful. The next few are fine, but then his knees buckle. Wilson catches him before he can touch the ground and holds him steady.

“It’s alright. That was good for your first attempt. I’m proud of you.”

They decide Wilson should carry him out to the car so Wilson wraps his suit coat around his shoulders. He shows James how to tuck the towel around his waist before scooping him up into his arms. James settles comfortably against his chest and smiles. He toes the warehouse door open and unlocks the SUV as he carries James across the abandoned parking lot. Wilson sets him down carefully at the passenger side door and he opens it, helping James up into the seat.

James looks out the window the entire drive, staring up at the buildings and watching the people. His grin never fades from his face and he sits up excitedly when he sees a horse-drawn carriage pass them in traffic. Wilson smiles to himself.

>>>>

Wilson finds that he likes coming home everyday to find James sitting on the couch watching ocean documentaries on the television or sprawled in the bathtub rubbing his tail down with pumice stone. With each day that passes, he finds it more and more difficult not to hug or kiss him. He notices James’s aborted movements towards him, reaching for his hand or leaning closer to his side. He’s not certain if he’s imagining the disappointment and pain he thinks he sees in James’s face. He’s scared to find out the truth.

James has an endless list of quirky habits and interests that Wilson does his best to remember because he would absolutely hate to forget them. He loves gummy worms and the fish soup from the Chinese restaurant down the street. He is appalled at the idea and taste of canned tuna. Wilson pointedly doesn’t explain to him what fish sticks are solely to protect him. He’s not very good at crossing the street unless Wilson is guiding him because he wants to look at the cars, and he loves blankets—specifically likes wrapping himself up in them like a burrito.

Wilson puzzles over the way James gets shy and awkward when he shifts from tail to legs, but doesn’t press the issue. He affords James all the privacy he wants and sometimes James takes him up on that offer. But then he comes searching for Wilson and asks him how elevators work.

The first time there is a thunderstorm James hides in the bathtub, his tail curled up behind him. He eats a little of the fish Wilson offers him, but stays cowering in the water. Wilson pulls the cushions off the couch and collects all the pillows and blankets he can find, dropping them on the bathroom floor. He creates himself a nest of pillows and blankets to sleep there with James and offer him some sense of safety.

James allows him to hold his hand and stroke it lightly, and Wilson can feel some of the tension leave his body. He talks to keep him distracted, telling him inane stories from his childhood.

The thunder starts to wane slowly, until all they can hear is rain pattering on the windows. Wilson looks over and smiles comfortingly when James sits forward.

“Do you need something?” He asks, but James doesn’t answer.

He just leans over the edge of the tub and cups his hands around Wilson’s jaw, pressing his lips to Wilson’s. His lips are warm and damp, and Wilson wants so badly to lean in and deepen the kiss. But he pushes James back gently, grasping his hand so he won’t go too far.

Before Wilson can say anything, James opens his mouth.

“I know what I’m doing.”

Wilson is silent, unable to form any sort of response. He stares at James, aching to hear his voice again and feel his lips against his, but he doesn’t say either of those things. James’s brow is furrowed and his fins are lifted, obviously annoyed.

“I lied when I said that I couldn’t speak. I knew a little English, but not well enough that I felt comfortable speaking around you. I’ve been listening to every word you’ve said and watching television and learning so I could talk to you. Now, can we get back to kissing?”

“Why are you kissing me?” Wilson finally asks, and James rolls his eyes.

“Because I _like_ you,” he says, like it’s the most obvious statement in the world. “It’s what we do when we like someone. Do humans not do that?”

Wilson swallows, but his mouth has gone dry. “Some of them do, but it’s not a common practice. Most of the time it surprises us.”

James’s cheeks go pink very quickly, highlighting the tiniest smattering of freckles across his nose. He brings his hands up to his mouth.

“I’m so sorry.”

Wilson sits up on his knees, holding his hands up. “It’s all right. I’m not upset.”

He takes James’s hand, running his thumb across his knuckles lightly.

“I wasn’t sure if you wanted a relationship and I didn’t want to risk ruining everything if it turned out you didn’t.”

James still looks unconvinced, sinking further into the water. Wilson lets go of his hand and makes to stand.

“I’ll leave you alone,” he says.

Lightning flashes and lights up the room, and James grabs for his hand.

“Please, don’t go,” he begs, and Wilson sinks back down to his knees beside the tub.

James shifts closer, reaching for him. Wilson moves as close as possible and wraps his arm around James’s chest.

“I’ve always been afraid of storms,” James says, resting his cheek on Wilson’s shoulder.

“You’re safe here.” Wilson smooths his hair with his free hand.

James sits back and rests his hand against Wilson’s neck. He smiles, nervous and sweet.

“I know.”

>>>>

Once the awkward glances and tentative touches pass, Wilson finds that James is a very tactile, eager lover. He still doesn’t let Wilson see him naked or when he changes between tail and legs, but when he’s not eating or talking he is kissing Wilson. He loves to be held, but his head and neck can’t be restricted or he will get distressed. He tells Wilson one night that it reminds him of being shackled to tables after he was captured, and afterwards Wilson always checks with James if he is allowed to kiss his neck. James will smile and nod unless he is having a particularly bad day, which will usually end with them both curled up in the bathtub.

Their first time together happens on a Friday evening, almost five months since their paths crossed. They lounge on the bed while Wilson works on his tablet and James eats blueberries and reads articles on ocean conservation on his own tablet. After a while, James switches his tablet off and rolls over to sit up, placing the tablet on the nightstand. The bowl of blueberries follows it but not before he sticks a few more in his mouth.

“Are you almost done?” He asks tentatively, pulling his knees up under his chin.

Wilson glances up at him and smiles, tapping a few more times on the screen. “One second.”

James rests his cheek on his knee and watches intently as Wilson finishes his work. As soon as the tablet is on his nightstand, James inches closer.

“Can I ask you something?” He asks, uncertainty thick in his voice.

Wilson cradles his cheek in one hand and James leans into his touch.

“You can ask me anything, darling. What do you need?”

He moves a bit closer and crosses his legs under himself, hands in his lap.

“How do humans have sex with someone that is the same as them?” He asks, glancing between Wilson and his own hands.

“Well,” Wilson starts, taking one of James’s hands gently. “There are a lot of ways humans can have sex. You just have to experiment and you’ll find what you enjoy.”

James looks up at Wilson, but his eyes flit around nervously.

“I don’t expect anything from you, James. I’m not going to take you back to that tank if you don’t please me in some way. You have as much say in this relationship as I do, and if you don’t want something, you have every right to say so.”

“I know that,” James says, looking at their hands. “I want to—um—try? Ex—uh—expir . . .”

“Experiment?”

James smiles at him. “Yes, experiment. Do you want . . .”

Wilson kisses him softly, brushing his thumb across his cheek. “I would love that.”

James grins and leans in to kiss him again. Wilson pulls him closer and he climbs onto his lap, lips warm and body pliant against him. He makes a soft, happy sound and sinks into Wilson’s arms, winding his arms around his neck.

They roll carefully until James is on his back, tucked safely under Wilson’s bulk. He smiles and arches slightly until he’s comfortable, and then goes back to kissing Wilson. He hooks a leg over Wilson’s hip, humming into his mouth contentedly. Wilson does his best not to get overexcited at the sight of James, mouth kiss-bruised and pupils blown wide. He leaves a kiss on James’s cheek and leans back to let him breathe.

“What do you want, sweetheart?”

“Anything,” James says, excited arousal rolling off him in waves.

Wilson laughs and kisses him, sneaking a hand under his t-shirt to touch his warm skin.

“Why don’t we start off slowly and find out what you like, hm?” Wilson suggests, and James nods, lips parted slightly as his breath comes more rapidly.

“I like you touching me,” he says, but he sounds more emotional than turned on.

Wilson skims his fingers along the curve of his waist. “It’s been a long time since someone’s touched you, hasn’t it?”

James nods again, rapidly, and puts his hand over Wilson’s on his stomach. “Please don’t stop.”

“Never.” Wilson kisses him gently. “You’re so beautiful it would be impossible.”

James grins and squeezes Wilson’s hand. “Keep going.”

He pushes the t-shirt up, exposing his flat, slightly freckled stomach. Wilson ducks his head to leave kisses across it, and James makes a needy sound above him. James pulls the shirt off completely and tosses it to the floor before tugging at Wilson’s shirt.

“Please,” he whines, and Wilson laughs.

He takes it off, dropping it over the side of the bed, and James’s hands immediately go to his chest. He leans in and presses soft, open-mouthed kisses to his collarbone, sliding his hands down Wilson’s waist to his hips. James touches every inch of exposed skin, running his hands along Wilson’s arms and back before pulling him down for a kiss.

James struggles to get his sweatpants off without breaking away from Wilson, who smiles and laughs into their kiss. He leans away slightly and helps him, sitting back to do away with him own. When he returns to James, kissing his shoulder and up to his cheek, he doesn’t miss the desperate, urgent sound he makes.

“What’s the matter?” He asks, not taking his lips away from the soft skin behind James’s ear.

“Fish thing,” James replies, brushing it off with the phrase he’s adopted to explain something that is specific to his species.

“Please tell me,” Wilson prods, stroking his side lightly.

James shivers and makes a soft little sound something like a purr.

“I guess—it’s mostly just me. Merpeople are very tactile and skin-to-skin contact is important for our wellbeing. It’s been so long since someone has touched me other than scientists wanting to study my biology that I’m desperate for it now.”

He gestures to his throat. “We make sounds when we’re happy. You weren’t able to hear them through the glass and water, and I was embarrassed to make them when I was out of the water.”

“I like it,” Wilson says, stroking his fingers across the base of his neck. “Don’t hold your instincts back. They’re what make you special and that’s why I love you.”

James smiles, rumbling happily. “I love you too.”

Wilson laughs, kissing James firmly on the cheek. “You’re very smart.”

He purrs and wraps his legs around Wilson’s hips, pulling him close.

“What are we going to try first?” He asks, stroking his hands up and down Wilson’s chest.

Wilson smiles and kisses him softly. He settles down beside James and pulls him close, sliding his hand under the waistband of his underwear at his hip. James takes the hint and slips them off, hands shaking slightly. Wilson follows him and catches his hand, kissing his fingers.

“We’ll go at your pace, darling. If you want to stop at any time, just tell me. I want you to enjoy yourself,” Wilson says sincerely, and James nods.

After a few moments of unsure glances and hesitant touching, James gains a bit of confidence. He strokes his fingertips over the crease of Wilson’s leg and smiles when his breath catches. Wilson guides his hand and they set a rhythm, sharing kisses and desperate gasps.

James comes first, with a surprised, “Oh!”

Wilson kisses his forehead and smiles; delighting in the pleased sounds James is making for him. He can’t even bring himself to care that James’s hand stopped moving because his cheeks are pink and he’s purring, throaty and rich and satisfied. He noses under Wilson’s chin, kissing his neck and jaw. Wilson can feel his smile against his skin.

He doesn’t stop his noises, now more of a contented trill, when he goes back to his original goal. Wilson can’t help his choked-off moan. Between James’s ruffled hair and unique, otherworldly sounds and the quick, agile movements of his hand, Wilson comes quickly. He groans and surges forward to capture James’s lips, licking determinedly into his mouth.

It’s a long few minutes before he can focus again. James is snugged up to his chest, emitting a quiet clicking sound that can only mean he’s happy. He almost laughs when he feels James’s half-hard erection against his thigh, but he just kisses his forehead and rubs his hip.

“You’re very eager tonight,” he says, and James kisses his throat.

“We have short re—um, rec—”

“Refractory,” Wilson supplies, and James nods.

“We have short refractory periods. It doesn’t necessarily help with mating, but it’s great for times like this.” He sits up and smiles cheekily at Wilson.

They get cleaned up and put a towel over the wet spot before Wilson guides James onto his belly on the bed. He mouths and kisses at his shoulders, tasting his warm skin, before moving down his spine. After a lesson in the joys of rimming, Wilson is more than ready to move into something for both of them.


End file.
